10 Tailed Ancient Jumper
by SnowTime
Summary: Bored. That is one word that describes Naruto, the new Juubi. Deciding to set out to another world based on his predecessors memories, he goes to create chaos like what his namesakes means. Watch out Gods! Someone is here to cause trouble and you can't beat him plus he's too furry and cute to beat too. Bad Summary! Plz try!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: How's life people?**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Naruto or PJ. This is for all chapters!**

**Pages: 3 - 1,204**

**( 0 v 0 ) - Happy Reading**

**V**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**'**

It was a moonless night. The sky was dark and cloudy, and the wind was chilly, blowing softly through the night. It was also very quiet. Too quiet, as there are usually crickets chirping in the night air, with watchful owls hunting in the night sky.

In a secluded place in the Elemental Nations, there was a forest. There are many legends and stories surrounding that forest. And they all include a deity, which is a spirit fox, a protector, but also a trickster as all foxes are. Right outside on the edges of the forest, is a village. The village was a small one but a happy one. They often give out offerings in a shrine they built dedicated to the spirit fox in the forest and in return, the deity protects them from outside harm, and also gives blessings every spring for good crops.

Some may also give out offerings, which are usually ramen for another person's health. And every once in a while, they would see a golden blur running through the village and visit someone that is sick. The deity also plays pranks once in a while. Nothing harmful, it was just extremely funny. Everything was passed down through the village for generations and generations. For a few thousands to millions years, these things were passed down. And they continue to live happy and peaceful lives.

Now for said fox? It would say a totally different story in their point of view about life right now.

0~~~~~

Right now in the mist encased forest, a figure stood out from among all the trees and shrubs. It was a horse sized figure with four legs, a head, pair of wings and multiple tails. It had the shape of a fox, but one a dozen times bigger. The color could not be made out as it was shrouded in the mist. It was currently walking in circles in a clearing mumbling to itself about something.

"Hm…"

"…"

"…"

"So _boooooooring_!" The fox figure moaned to itself in misery.

"…"

"_Yaaaaawnnnnn. _Hm, what should I, the all badass being do?" The being pondered to itself while it continue to pace in a circle.

"Tch. Living here so long, knowing everything that could be learned," Sigh, "What can one do?" The figure asked himself. A light bulb went off in the foxes head.

"I know! Based on my memories of _dear_ie (not) Juubi, there are multiple universes! Maybe I can go to one of them and cause chaos for whoever that's there? Nah, too boring. Instead of just chaos, MIND BLOWING, TWIRLING, DIZZYING, on whatever that could be added to that list of chaos and confusion! That would be awesome! Yeah! I am not _the_ Uzumaki Naruto for nothing for the past 10,000? 20,000? Dunno how many, either way, I AM NOT AN UZUMAKI IF I DON'T CAUSE CHAOS, AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT _NARUTO_ IF I DON'T MAKE IT MIND BLOWING!" The now named Uzumaki Naruto declared in a victory like posed, with shining teeth and everything.

Now, a bit of Bio on Uzumaki Naruto.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Namikaze Naruto when he was still human.

Birth Date: October 10th

Occupation: Former Ninja, now a deity (Not as interesting as it seems, really.)

Life info: Formally the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. During the Fourth Shinobi War, to save the world, he personally sealed the Juubi into himself. But, by some Kami-god damn luck, instead of him dying, he actually took over the Juubi's mind and learned everything it knew and became the new Juubi, which he then proceeded to kick Madara's ass. He outlived everybody which devastated him when they all died. But he preserved through it all, knowing they wanted him to be happy, not mourning over their deaths. He spread peace, becoming a legend, and learned everything he could.

Size: Very, _very_ big! About twice as big as the Kyuubi! But he wouldn't want to squish anybody would he?

Gender: Asexual

He is technically asexual now as a chakra being but he preferred his old human form at times, but will be a girl for certain circumstances if it's for his benefit. But he is usually in the form of a fox since he really liked the feeling of being respected and as such, is usually in his fox form playing the occasionally prank on people. And besides, the fox form grown on him, and he now loves being fox rather than humans most of the time. As an immortal being, life gets boring you know and the rest is bla bla bla History!

"Alright! Now let's do it!" And thus Naruto began to draw a complex sealing pattern on the forest floor in his blood before channeling huge amounts of chakra into the seal, powering the seal to do his bindings.

"Alright worlds! Here I come! Uzumaki Naruto DATTEBAYO!" The being cheered before he started disappearing from this world forever. Well, maybe not _forever._ But who knows? He could very well one day come back. But that would be a story for another day. Now, let's continue to PJ!

0~~~~~

"Hmm…"

"So many choices, so little time… Oh who am I kidding? Time is something I_ definitely_ have!" Naruto declared as he looked at all the optional worlds that could be chosen.

"Hm… Werewolves and Vampires that sparkles in the sun? That sounds cool! Oh! A world that is inhabited by ponies and such? Sounds fun too! What's this? Ranma? Sounds like ramen! OH! OH! Definitely this world! Gods? Check! Monsters? Awesome! _Demigods_? COOL! And did I mention Gods?! Yay! New play toys! WHOOHOOO! Adios my peoples, and new world – technically dimension – but I'm coming!" Naruto declared, jumping up and down as the seal transports him to his chosen world. Chaos is now coming…! And it is not _that _kind of Chaos.

0~~~~~

The Fates…

The three old grannies suddenly paused in whatever they were doing.

_'The future?! New prophecies? They are all changing! Becoming chaotic! What is going on?! What is coming now?'_ The three thought in confusion.

0~~~~~

On Mt. Olympus…

Zeus frowned. For some reason, Zeus felt like slamming his head into the nearest wall and sigh loudly. He feels that a huge headache is coming, both literal and non-literal. He mulled silently to himself as he sat on his throne, thinking about what may happen in the future and he heaves a sigh.

"I really hate being the king right now with all of this shit happening." Sigh, "Why does it have to be me?" He asked out loud, and of course, no one answered him since no one was there.

0~~~~~

Somewhere else…

In the middle of his mailing, Hermes suddenly felt like bouncing around in joy! His pranking radar was going off at lightning speeds! He grins to himself. His two snakes coil shifted, looking left and right, up and down for any signs of disturbance. There was none.

"Seems like something fun and unexpected will be happening soon eh? And I may as well gain a pranking partner at the same time!" He declared happily and he sets off, continuing his job, whistling a happy tune as he goes about his mailing.

* * *

**V**

**( _ _ )- The End...**

**Next Chapter: Chaos: Start! Gods First!**

**A/N: Although I edit my chapters so many times, who knows, maybe I still have problems, so if ya find any, tell me. R&R. Cya!**


	2. Chaos : Start! Gods first!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Made me a very happy writer!**

**Pages: 3 1/2 - 1,962**

**( 0 v 0 ) - Happy Reading!**

**V**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

**Chaos 1: Start! Gods First!**

**'**

Naruto quickly opened his two blue eyes as sunlight began to stream through. Seems like he landed in a forest! Lucky him! He did a funky dance in victory before settling back down and entering his meditating state.

_'Oh! All of that unnatural power that is mostly in one place! Hm… Seems like whoever they are, are able to split themselves, kind of like my Kage Bunshin? Also found some who have a little bit of those hotshots power… probably those demigods that I read about when I was deciding a world. They are gathered in some hills eh? They also have a barrier, guess they need it if the things about monster going after demigods true. But still! Those gods sure have been busy! A lot of them have the same energy feel! But the most concentrated place of energy… seems to be on some weird building with a shield on it so people can't see it.'_ Naruto opened his eyes in excitement and jumped onto his paws.

He hopped around and declared, "I bet that's their home! That is _so_ my target! First, I'm going to paint it, then I'm going to-" he stopped his rambling for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows.

"…" And the wind blew by taking up leaves in its wake as Naruto suddenly arrived at a sudden conclusion.

"There is a serious problem. How can I write insults when I don't even know their language? Even if I wrote insults, it's just for naught if they can't read it. Well, problem solved! Kage Bunshin!" and he did his trademark jutsu before sending them off in various henge to poke some peoples mind and get information on this world's customs. He sat there quietly and waited for a few minutes for the information stream.

After a while, one of his bunshins finally dispelled and he furrowed his eyebrows together again in confusion making a 'hah?' look on his face as he quickly reviewed the new memories he got from his bunshins. His face looked so confused that you can basically see the question marks over his head.

"What the heck?! English? Spanish? Latin? Chinese? What's up with all of these different kinds of languages?!" He yelled out to the world before calming down for a second when another one of his bunshins dispelled.

"Japanese? That's a lot like the language we spoke in the elemental nations. But still, what's up with this world and all of these cultures, languages and everything?! But it seems like I'm in some state called USA where majority speaks English, with Spanish as a second majority." He murmured to himself and thought furiously.

He sat there pondering to himself about this new world until another one and the last one of his bunshins dispelled itself gaining the knowledge it, ahem, _borrowed. _His eyes lit up and a light bulb went off in his head when he received the information. It seems like this bunshin decided to prey on a demigod, learning about the gods here and their _language_.

Yes, perfect, what better ways to tell them insults in their own language? He should also use his acquired knowledge of the other languages and write insults in those too, just to piss them off even more.

"Kukukukukukuku. Omp!" He slapped a tail over his mouth. Na ah. No. No way is he going to be like Orochimaru. That guy was a sick pedophile that loves little boys. It is definitely true with how he went after Sasuke's body. No way is he going to be any way like him. But that aside, it's time to get going, and he let out another evil laugh which sent chills down the gods backs.

_'What the heck was that?_' They each asked themselves as they looked over their shoulders. Looking for whatever that disturbed them.

1~~~~~

Naruto stood in front of a grand room that was crystal clean and oh, so_ grand. _He wiped a tear that came to his eyes. It has been so long! So long since he found something so crystal and important, so he could defile like he did to the Hokage mountain all of those years ago. This is his art!

He shook his head to clear his mind. Now is not the time to think about the old times. He can submerge himself in his memories later. A wicked gleam came to his eyes.

"So perfect! So clean! I just want to piss them off by dissing them off through my art of pain and humiliation: Pranking! Kage Bunshin!" and he made hundreds of them before unsealing all colors of his paint.

"Alright foxes! Let's get moving!" And they each grab some much needed equipment with their tails before going off their own part of the wall to begin the gods' humiliation. They all cackled evilly as they worked on their respective chosen places.

Really, all the Narutos are so in love with their fox forms as it has all the extra tails which are like extra arms to paint and write insults on every available place. Don't forget traps! The original sighed in content, rubbing his face along his tail for a moment before going back to work. More arms just mean faster work! Which is perfect for them, as they need to be as fast as possible before anyone comes.

After 30 minutes…

Naruto looked up at his master piece. This is perfect_o_! Every inch of the walls were covered, _nothing_ was spared from his rampage, not even the floor, the ceiling and statues! He wrote insults in all the languages he knew on everything and most importantly, a victory sign, a very large victory sign, sitting right on the ceiling. He even planted some paint ball traps here and there, and especially the seats!

One was part of the place was bright hot pink that is so bright that it hurts your eyes and he even put shining sprinkles on it just to enhance the shininess and complete it! He even made fluffy stuffed animals with his art things and put it on the chair that used to be red, but was made the same color as the pink part of the room.

The biggest chair, he made it puck colored. Ewww, he even drew poop and such on it to emphasize it. He bet whoever that chair belongs to was the leader, and that is for him. He even did a trap that would do the 'One Thousand Years of Death' on the chair in seals just to piss him off and pain him even more. Not to mention humiliate him in front of others. He cackled darkly, just thinking about it made him go off in giggles.

Oh, he even made an emo corner by coloring it all dark and gloomy, writing insults in a bloody red color along with foxfire decorations floating around in the corner. He has to say, his clone did a pretty good job on that, especially since it was made with Sasuke in mind, the number one emo-highness. He had also unsealed some skulls and skeletons and put them in that corner for fun.

"Oh well, I'm done~ time to go." He said giving himself pats on the back for a work well done, and smirking in comprehension on their reactions. He gave a self-satisfied smirk and did a happy dance.

He began to leave until he remembered something. Should he leave a trail for them to follow and piss them off after he escapes them or what? Yeah, let's do that._ 'It just means more fun for me after all~'_ and he whistle a jaunty tune as he disappeared in a whirlwind of elements.

1~~~~~

Zeus was horrified. No, he is _beyond _horrified! Beyond horrified enough that he can't even describe what he was feeling. Oh, and let's not forget that he is downright murderous. He immediately thundered and called a meeting, tapping his foot impatiently.

Apollo was the first to arrive. "Yo dad! What's this meet-" he trailed off gawking at the sight before him. He blinked once, twice, and a third time. He raised a hand and rubbed his eyes, trying to find out if he was imagining things. When it was still there he proceeded to ask his father. "W-w-what? H-h-how?" he manage to stutter out in his horrified shock.

"WHY DID YOU THINK I CALLED A MEETING OUT OF NOWHERE FOR?!" Zeus roared at his son. Apollo was shell-shocked, frozen in place with all sorts of scenarios racing through his mind on what had happened. Sometime after Apollo arrived, all the other Olympian gods and goddesses arrived. They all gawked at the sight before them as well, horrified at what happened to their chairs and home.

Ares was the one that broke the stunned silence with his deafening roar of rage. "WHY THE HELL IS MY CHAIR _PINK_? _BRIGHT_ PINK? SO LUDICRIOUSLY PINK THAT MY EYES ARE BURNING RIGHT NOW WITH _STUFF ANIMALS_ THAT ARE ALSO FUCKING _PINK,_ SITTING ON MY CHAIR?" He hollered out. _'He will **KILL** whoever that did this,'_ he promised loudly in his head. All the other immortals had similar thoughts about the culprit, and were planning on what they were going to do to them when they catch the person that did this. They were also seething at not finding out that anybody was touching their chairs, and that they did not know that it happened at all, till now.

"Wow, I didn't know that Ares knew such a smart vocabulary word." Hestia commented from her hearth in goodwill but shrank back when they all turned on furious eyes at her.

"Ah! Don't bother about me!" she quickly told them as they went back to the matter on hand_. 'Tempers.'_ And she sighed at their behavior.

"ARTEMIS!" Zeus thundered. "You will find the culprit and drag them back!" He clenched his hand. "They will regret everything they have ever done!" he finished with his eyes blazing with fiery fire, dark hate in his eyes. All the other were in similar states, and as one, eyes blazing hot, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, father." and with that, Artemis set out, mind smoldering, engrossed in thoughts about what she would do. She followed the trail that will undoubtedly lead her to the culprit. If it was a men then she will (censored), and then (censored) (censored) him! She nodded in her mind determinedly and follow trail.

1~~~~~

Meanwhile in the underworld…

Hades was laughing his butt off, which was very unlike him but he can't help it. He was always bitter about the fact that he wasn't allowed on the Olympus but what just happen made him a bit happy about the fact that he doesn't have a seat on the council. He sighed happily, joy filling him as he watched his brothers' predicament. Oh he is so going to record this and bring it up to them one day and humiliated them all.

Whoever that did it has his eternal gratefulness. If they were found and killed, he won't punish them, oh no, definitely not! He would reward them greatly for their services, and make him his personal servant/planner for revenge against his brothers. If they were able to prank god and remain undetected while they were doing it, then they are worth more than any riches he have. And he cackled evilly as the sound bounced around in the underworld, scaring all of those that heard it.

* * *

**V**

**( _ _ )- The End...**

**Next Chapter: Chaos 2: Artemis!**

**A/N: R&R. Any questions, or writing problems found, tell me! Cya!**


	3. Chaos 2 : Artemis!

**A/N: What's up? Thanks for all the Reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Pages: 4 - 2,503**

**( 0 v 0 ) - Happy Reading!**

**V**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

**Chaos 2: Artemis!**

**'**

It was a full moon night. The moon was shining, the owls were flying and the crickets were chirping. Everything seemed perfectly normal with nothing out of place. But it was definitely not true with a certain goddess and her all girl group of immortal hunters.

Artemis, as the goddess of the moon, is at her strongest during the full moon. The moon symbolizes her power and namesake, as well as her being her brothers opposite. Her brother is the sun, happy and bright, while she is the moon, using the sun's light to shine. It symbolizes the two perfectly, as one brightens the other up while the other one keeps the other in line. Both used for balancing the other. But that is not what tonight is about; it is about something totally different.

Artemis was seething in rage as she yelled all the curses known in the world in her mind at the culprit. Her hunters were in no better condition than her after they found out what the culprit did to their goddess and at the fact that they could not seem to find the culprit yet after so long. It's a blow to their pride as hunters, damn it! She and her hunters have been tracking the culprit for days! And they were no closer than before on finding said culprit. She feels as if the culprit was mocking her tracking skills, leading them in circles so they can't find them.

As they continue to track the energy trail in no success, Artemis was about to tear her hair out in frustration until her eye caught sight of another trail that was fainter than the one they were following, overshadowed by the fake trail. She grinned. Finally they found a hint. And this trail better be the right one or damn them that someone is going to find themself _painfully_ dead.

Artemis straightened up and called out to her girls. "We found another trail! This one should probably be the real one! Let's head out and move!" A chorus of 'Yes!' was heard as they began packing their tents and removing the traces from the campsite as if they were never there. Artemis shouldered her bow and arrows and looked toward the full moon. _'Soon, we'll find them soon.' _she thought, unaware of the eyes watching her in a nearby tree.

****2~~~~~

Naruto is currently sleeping, curled up in a tree in the forest he arrived in. That is, until the bunshin that he placed to watch the moon goddess dispelled. He groggily opens his eyes and yawned as he jumped out of his tree and stretched a bit.

_'Seems like she finally found the real trail. Since I'm already awake, why not do a few laps and stretches for warm-up before going back to the tree and wait? Maybe he can even catch a few more Zs as he waited for the goddess.'_ He nodded at the thought of getting more sleep. All of the time in the world certainly made him lazy. He stretched a few more kinks out of his back before starting at a jog, speeding up every few second till he was running at top speed in the size of a small dog. He doesn't want anybody to come here searching for what was making all of the racket if he were running in a bigger form, after all.

Half an hour of running, and a 2 hour nap later…

He tapped his tails impatiently, waiting for the goddess and her hunters.

Five minutes later, he was pacing in a circle, a straight line, and whatever other shapes he came up with to ease his boredom.

After another ten minutes of pacing, he finally had enough, and decides to do something productive to the goddess and hunters for making him wait.

He grinned foxily to himself as he thought about his latest prank and all the little preys he can catch in them. He was going to let them have it easy by not pranking them at first, BUT! They have tested his patience to the limits and he is NOT a patient being at all. Even if he is… how old is he? Ah, either way, it doesn't matter how long it's been, nor how old he is now, he is still not a patience person/fox damn them! But he is damn far more patient them before at least!

Either way, he's getting off topic. Back to the subject at hand of his brilliant prank, operation: Teach the Hunters and their Goddess a Lesson for Making the Most Bad Ass Being _Ever_, wait for Fuckin _Hours! _Hm, that name is a bit long. Let's shorten it to THGL! Which means Teach Hunters Goddess Lesson! All right. His eyes gained a light that makes even Hades shiver in fright and try to hide. Time to plan!

"First, these hunters don't seems like the girly type at all~! SO! Pink would be awesome for them! No wait! I think that those awesome color changing paint I made are still in my pocket dimension! How I love these seals! Either way, let's go with the blinding colors! Pink, orange, and gold! I'll make them so shiny they'll blind themselves! Let's not forget it can only be washed off with alcohol!" he laughed devilishly at that. They will never wash it off! Even if they did, they will smell like drunks for days! "Mwahahahahahahaha!" he laughed with his crazed grin.

"Next! Let's dig holes for pitfalls! And bury them to their heads, while some of them will be dangling from their legs upside down while I rig some bugs to fall! Oh, and lets ask some skunks for the ones in the ground. Ah, I'm so glad I learned how to talk animals. You can never know when it'll be useful~!" The reason why Naruto learned how to talk to animals in the first place was because he was extremely _bored. _You can never know what boredom can drive people to do, and apparently it actually drove him to learn how to talk to animals! HIM of all people to learn something like that!

Then again, he was called the most unpredictable ninja of all times during his era. He nodded to himself, chest swelling in pride at his title. It is an awesome title, DAMN YOU ALL HATERS! "Either way, it's time to make some traps and call in some skunks for a few favors." He whistled to himself as he trotted through the forest at an even pace, anticipating when the hunters would come and give them his welcoming present.

2~~~~~

Artemis and her hunters are currently entering another forest, following the trail.

Artemis and her hunters has been strangely getting chills for the past few minutes, each one worse than the other as the minutes crept by. She shivered again. Something _seriously_ bad is going to happen. Both she and her hunters know that distinctly. They just hope that it isn't that bad, but they are probably just wishing for something that is out of wishes control. They at the _very_ least hope it isn't something humiliating like the Olympians, but… all of the chills seems to tell them to prepare. 'PREPARE FOR WHAT IS TO COME! AND SURVIVE IT NO MATTER HOW AWFUL IT IS! AND IT IS EXTREMELY AWFUL! **_WORSER THAN ANY IMAGINATIONS THAT YOU MAY COME UP WITH!_**' Is what their sixth sense seems to be telling them. They unconsciously grouped together more as the trail led them deeper into the forest, praying for their safety and sanity.

****2~~~~~

Eyes gleamed in anticipation among the treetops as the owner of said eyes watched the hunters walk through the forest. Naruto licked his lips, as they walked closer, and closer, until… there!

"Kyahhhhhhh!"

"What the-?!"

"My lady!"

Naruto mentally high five himself and patted his back for a trap well done. Now, for the bugs and skunks, he gave a mental command for the skunks to come to duty and for the bugs to start raining. He cackled in his mind as he rubbed his paws together, preparing multiple cameras in each of his ten tails to take pictures for blackmail material. How he love blackmails and cameras along with paints of humiliation! It always work wonders on those that don't want to listen to you. He also put silencing seals on the cameras so they won't make a sound.

"Eww! Bugs!" several that were dangling in the air by their ankles cried out.

"Nooooooo! Skunks! Disgusting!" The ones in the ground screamed. Artemis herself was one of those. Snicker.

_'Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclic k!' _and the cameras went off in quick succession as he gathered his prize. After he got his materials, he quietly put them away before putting on his best acting face of total, utterly cuteness. He first checked his face_. 'Ok! Perfect angel face! Expression? Check! Body size? Check! Big blue eyes? Check! Wings? Hidden! All ready! Time to get moving!'_ And he slowly popped his head out of the trees in which he was hiding in.

**__**2~~~~~

_'My senses are going off at lightning speed.'_ Artemis thought_. 'What's going to happen?'_ She carefully checked her surroundings. Everything seems fine and ordinary. But her heart was beating wildly as she checked her surroundings until-"Kyah!" a scream tore out of her throat as she was dragged into the ground up to her head, as her hunters too, were either dragged into the ground or hanged upside down**. **

_'What in Hades name is going on?'_ They all thought, and paled when they saw skunks slinking toward them along with bugs raining down from the trees. Not to mention that before all of that happened, they were hit by some kind of bullets which happens to be paint bombs and were now changing colors as they were all in their various state of humiliating doom.

_'This is the worst thing ever that has happen to her! Why did this have to happen in the first place?!'_ Artemis thought gloomily and angrily.

"When thy catch thou. Thou shall be doomed even worse than hell!" Zoe yelled out as she was hanged upside down, her face turning red from the blood rushing to her head.

_'Rustle!'_

They all look toward the sound, waiting for whatever it is to come_. 'Is it another trap? Please no Chaos!'_ wwas the general thought rushing through their minds, until they saw a little head poke out from a nearby bush.

Some of them melted at the sight. It was a tiny fox! It looked to be about the size of a baby one! It was golden in color along with those blue, blue eyes. It looked just liked a little angel. Many wanted to cuddle and pet it but they could not in their situations.

Artemis meanwhile narrowed her eyes suspiciously. It was a fox. And foxes are tricksters. Her suspicion was confirmed when it fully walked out of it hiding place. It had multiple tails like the foxes in Japanese legends. It is most likely the one that put them in this situation in the first place. And it is probably also the culprit since the trails ends here. But first, she has to get her and her hunters out of their current problem.

A few minutes later…

They were all on their knees in tiredness, and depression on their appearance and humiliation. They can't show their faces to anyone right now in their condition with the paint colors changing every few minutes.

Artemis sighed tiredly. Foxes are starting to be on her hit list. She climbed up to her feet and glared at the fox. "That was your doing wasn't it?" she asked. The fox merely looked at her innocently with his head cocked to the side. She was so not buying it.

"First you have multiple tails while normal ones only have one, next, you were hiding here all along, and the most important thing that Japanese folk tales often portrays about foxes is that they are tricksters." She told him with her hand on her head, rubbing it. She is now getting a huge headache. She looked toward the sky. How she hates her job and life right now and hope that no one sees her condition right now-

"Yo Artemis/Little sis!" Two voices called out happily from behind her. She froze. Darn! She cursed herself by thinking about! She robotically turned her head around, sweating bullets hoping she was wrong. They really were here! She sank to her knees in depression, humiliation and resignation. '_Why?! Why gods why?!'_ she asked herself.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Hermes asked her, and Apollo nodded in agreement. Artemis merely pointed at the fox, no longer having the energy to talk. She wanted to die! _'How bad is her day going to be?!'_ She cried mentally.

Apollo walked over to the fox with Hermes behind him and picked up the fox. "This little guy? Are you sure Arty? I mean, besides the tails which are unusual, he looks totally innocent!" Apollo exclaimed.

The fox suddenly gained a glint in his eyes that Hermes recognized immediately as he himself had that glint quite often, but he was not fast enough to dodge what the fox planned for them, thus, both were dripping with paint that was rainbow colored a few seconds later.

"…" "…"

"See what I told you two." Artemis scolded in an accusing tone. She was right damn them!

Apollo and Hermes were speechless. Where did the fox get the paint bombs from anyways, and why them too? What did they ever do to him and his species? Even though he looks really cute and innocent, he sure is the devil himself.

Apollo popped a vein. _'How dare this little guy do this to me? He's going down!' _he thought before he tried to strangle him, but was stopped by Artemis. "Why did you stop me?' he whined to his sister.

Artemis finally gained the strength to get up and folded her arms together and told him her reason of stopping him, "Because, this fox is probably the culprit that did a makeover on Mt. Olympus and made us go in circles before springing that trap on us. We should be bringing him to father now so that he can decide what to do to this fox. And I think this fox has something to do with the Japanese as they often have folk lords of foxes, and don't they have a fox god, Inari I think?" Artemis asked them.

"So you're saying this might be a pet of the Fox god," at this, Naruto popped a vein. He was no one's pet damn him and proceeded to scratch out Apollo's face before getting away and hid himself somewhere where they can't find him, but he could spy on them. Either way, Naruto got some interesting information. He hummed quietly to himself in the shadows.

* * *

**( _ _ )- The End...**

**Next Chapter: Chaos 3: Apollo!**

**A/N: Find any problems or have questions, ask me! Cya!**


	4. Chaos 3 : Apollo!

**A/N: Yo! How's everybody? Be happy! Chapter 3 is out! Allow me to say, I almost didn't get this chapter out cause my internet decided to go wacko just when I finished! And I also had a headache yesterday plus today so I changed my due date to today. I'm typing on my galaxy 3 right now to post it since I couldn't on my laptop. Either way, enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Pages: 3 - 1,963**

**( 0 v 0 ) - Happy Reading!**

**V**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

**Chaos 2: Apollo!**

**'**

Naruto was furious. No. He was _beyond_ furious! How dare that low life of a _god – _note sarcasm – call him_, him_ out of all the forsaken immortals in the dimensions someone's _pet?!_ He is nobodies pet! Never been, and never will! Oh, how that person is going to be doomed! **He shall be doomed in the worst possible way imagined for someone like him!**

He began cackling evilly again, like he always does when he was going to destroy someone's 'precious' things. For example, for someone like Kakashi, destroying Icha Icha is the worst possible doom for him besides banning Icha Icha. He would fall into depression and kill whoever did it. He did it once and managed to get away with him life.

Besides, it was an accident! But it doesn't mean he likes Icha Icha! He will never like it! He shall never become a pervert! No matter what! It was his ultimate promise that had yet to be broken yet and he is not planning to as he shall never become another Jiraiya. A few years of seeing Ero-sennin getting beaten to within a millimeter of his life was enough to scare him from ever doing something like that. Besides, he's asexual, so should it really matter to him?

But back to the matter on hand, based on his wise knowledge and large amounts of information he acquired, he managed… to find out where the sun god lived! Hooray for him! **Doom to the Sun God! Apollo!**

3~~~~~

From everywhere else, Apollo shivered. He felt like crawling in a hole to hide from something that is bound to happen from what his predictions are warning him about. All he could see is that something will happen to his home.

3~~~~~

Right now, Naruto is currently breaking into the Sun Gods home, undetected. He has one thing to say about the security around Apollo's house. His security, sucks. It sucks big time. If someone like him, who knows how to hide his presence were to break into his home, it would be easily done. But the thing is, is that most gods either don't know how, don't bother, or something along those lines so most gods have rather easy securities.

But either way, his plan. To break the god in the most horrible way possible, mentally. He knows what type of person Apollo is by one look. A playboy type that loves girls. If there weren't girls, something serious would happen to such a person. And, he also bet all of his gold that every male god is a pervert in some way. I mean, how can they not? They each have so many children and are 'all-powerful' so he bets that they are perverts. And there is one thing that would break any pervert.

Yaoi.

That's right people yaoi! Any guy that has a healthy appreciation of the female body shall break! After all, he did it to Kakashi once. He literally turned into stone, and fell apart as his dust particles flew away with the wind. That was extremely funny. Kakashi had to spend a week in the hospital to fix his mental scaring.

But back to his revenge, he first finds any, and all porn of any sort whether it was magazines, videos, books, poster, ANYHTING! And replaced it all with yaoi things. Next, he is going to start apply seals to the gods clothes. The seals that he is going to use, is especially custom made seals that shall doom any pervert of any kind.

A short explanation of what the seal does:

First of all, he is going to program it a certain way. The seal is used to attract certain things, be it people, animals, or some random object. A playboy god such as Apollo, will definitely like to go after beautiful women and woo them. He has the looks so it will go successfully most times.

This seals does the opposite. First, Apollo loves women. Beautiful ones. So he is going to program that in the part that repels things. So, if Apollo wants to try to go after girls, they will go away and won't be attracted to him. But it will attract gays and old, ugly women towards him. Kekekekekekekek.

This shall be his worst nightmare.

He even made a Genjutsu that will show him the worst possible things in the world and he shall die! DIE! From mental trauma! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

THIS IS HIS REVENGE! ALL WHO PISS HIM OFF SHALL BE TRAUMANIZED! AND LIVE WITH IT FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES! And since this is an immortal, then he shall have it for the rest of _eternity_. How _kind_ is he, is he not to leave such a _kind _gift for the Sun God? Right? Right?

Yeah right. All who knows him will definitely shake their heads furiously as they chant 'NO!' over and over again. One such person is of course, Kakashi.

Either way, he is now finish with his revenge. All he has to do right now is to plant cameras all over the place and then he shall be truly done, with evidence, blackmail, and laughing materials on the Sun God. DOOM TO ALL WHO PISSES OFF UZUMAKI NARUTO!

But first, he needs to get out of here before he is found out! And with a poof of smoke, he poof out of the gods home and back to the forest he landed in, cackling wickedly all the while as he waits impatiently for the Sun God to go home.

****3~~~~~

Apollo tip-toed to his door slowly. Eyes raking over his door and front mat to make sure nothing was planned on it. He cautiously place a foot down on his door mat to test it. He let out a relieved sigh when nothing happened, _yet. _Oh, he knows that something will happen to him but he will take it like a man. But still… a piece of his mind still wonders if he can back out of this and never go in. But damn it! He has a pride, you know! He will take anything that is coming at him like a man!

So he squared his shoulders, and warily opened his door and walked in.

"…"

Nothing seems wrong with his home? Everything is in place like how he left it. He let out the breath that he was holding as he walks toward his bed. Seems like he was just overly worried since nothing has happen- "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and he let out the scream of the century.

He fell to the floor, clutching his balls and butt where a pole was currently sticking out. He has just sat down on his bed when this happen to him. Why, oh why?!

Ahem. It seems that Naruto forgot to explain about this part of the prank of his. The pole is for pain, while what happened to Apollo's balls was merely extra pain! He made a little thing that takes direct aim at someone's balls, and attacks it. He names it the 'Nutcracker'. The 'Nutcracker' has a 90% chance of killing off your balls and make you infertile.

But because of the fact that he used to be a male, he rarely used it on another fellow male as he remembers the pain of getting kicked in the balls. But Apollo has insulted him in the worst possible way, so he'll disregard his former male feelings and get revenge on him, using cruel and painful methods, to a male that is. But still, part of his male feeling feels pain for him so he lowered the power behind it a _bit_. Just a _tiny_ bit. But it is better than nothing.

Apollo has finally removed the pole from his butt and was now healing his asshole and balls. If it weren't for the fact that he was the god of healing (And Naruto's small mercy) he would have seriously loss his ability to make children! He thanked lady luck that he didn't become infertile from the vicious trap, and got up to go to his porn collection as he feels that that was all there was to the trap.

Yeah right. How wrong he is! He screamed a girly "YAHHH!" as he clawed at his eyes, trying to get the picture out of his mind.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY ARE BURNING! SOMEONE! PLEASE BE MERCIFUL AND KILL ME!" he screamed as he tried to banish the image out of his mind. There was GAY PORN! GAY! PORN! In his things! He kept screaming and banging his head, until eventually, he just crawled away whimpering, hiding himself in the darkest corner.

3~~~~~**  
**

Naruto is dying. He is dying from the laughter that is shaking his whole body as he witnesses what is going on with the Sun God. He eventually stopped his laughter enough that he could breathe.

"Oh, my Kami-sama! That was _hilaaaarious!_ I did not expect it to work that well, but then again, I did place a genjutsu on that box of his to make him see himself fucking another god. That must have killed his mind! Oh, how evil I am!" he exclaimed as he wipes the tears that were leaking out of him eyes. Oh good old days! How he misses pulling pranks such as these! He should have done this a long time ago!

Now, time to go find another target~!

3~~~~~

Zeus was getting impatient. He had called a meeting a while ago and every Olympian has assembled besides Apollo! Where in Hades name is his son?! He even sent Hermes to go get him. Now all he is doing is waiting for the god of messenger to come back. Ah, he's back.

"Where's Apollo?" he asks Hermes with raised eyebrows when he didn't see Apollo with him.

Hermes looked around awkwardly before steading himself and answering Zeus. "Er, I don't really know… when I found him… he was muttering in the darkest corner of his house, asking me to kill him… begging… I think something happen to him like what happen to Artemis and he is in no condition to do anything. Someone needs to take over his morning job for the moment as he is basically insane right now." He finished as he stole a quick glance at the Moon Goddess. She was scowling as she was still in her paint splattered state from before.

No matter what Artemis did, _she could not wash off the paint_! Right now, she is extremely moody and am ready to kill anybody who rises her ire. She would find and kill the fox no matter what!

The Olympians all around were in an awkward silence as they digested the information.

"…"

"Great, why is this happening to us in the first place?" Aphrodite decided to ask.

"…" was the answer as no one knows why they were being humiliated.

Zeus sighs tiredly before giving out an order to Hermes. "Go find the Japanese gods about this as they have a Fox god and maybe they can help out."

Hermes nodded in agreement. "I should probably go warn my son too, just in case to be beware of multi-tailed foxes." And then he left as Zeus adjourned the meeting.

****3~~~~~

Luke was confused. Beware of multi-tailed foxes? Why? He doesn't understand the warning that his father gave him but he will remember it as he was planning to leave and go somewhere else. His mother was going more and more wacko and he certainly does not want to be anywhere near her right now.

He just finished packing his bags quickly and quietly ran out of his home.

He will survive and find a place where he will fit in.

* * *

**( _ _ )- The End...**

**Next Chapter: Meet Luke!**

**A/N: How's that? Don't forget to R&R! If you find any mistakes plz say do! Cya!**


	5. Meet Luke!

**A/N: Yo! What's up? I'm hating the rain right now cause it is messing with my internet again! Took me a while to post this because of that. Either way, happy reading! Also thanks for all the reviews and favs, folls! I was soooo happy!**

**Pages: 3 - 1,623**

**( 0 v 0 ) - Happy Reading!**

**V**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

**Meet Luke!**

**'**

Although Luke resolved that he would survive and find the place where he will fit in… he may die before that even happens. Maybe he had been a bit hasty when he decided to leave, maybe even a bit stupid, because-

Right now, he is being chased by a Cyclops. He cursed, calling himself stupid for not asking for a weapon from his father before he left. If he had, then maybe he would have stood a fighting chance and not get eaten by the stupid monster.

Why, oh _why?!_ Was he born a demigod?! It would have been so much easier if he had been normal but, fate has a fickly way of doing things.

Ack! He quickly dodged to the right and rolled forward a bit before running into a side path. He kept running till the Cyclops finally caught him on his leg and tripped him forward, his face planting into the ground. Yuck. Dirt. Now he has no choice but to at least _try_ to fight. There is no way he is going down without a fight!

And so, he found the nearest thing that could serve as a weapon and prepared himself.

What he didn't notice was the pair of eyes watching from within the shadows above. Watching and gauging his worthiness. As well as analyzing everything about him.

"Hehehe, little demigod. Be a good boy AND BE EATEN FOR LUNCH!" and the Cyclops lunged at Luke as he dodge. He kept dodging and dodging until he got tired, which resulted him slowing down and getting slam back into a wall.

Luke struggled to his feet as the Cyclops looked at him amusedly before lunging again, this time, truly intending on finishing him off. Luke closed his eyes, waiting for the unavertable death and pain. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to witness a shocking scene.

The Cyclops was restrained by several… tails? At least he thinks they are. One of the tails speared through the monster as well so it was disintegrating into sand right now. After that, the particles were scattered to make it harder for him to reform.

When Luke found out just _what_ have saved him, he narrowed his eyes. It was a fox. A multi-tailed one that his father warned him to be careful of. He stiffen when it used one of its tails to grab him off the ground and go to who knows where.

****4~~~~~

This kit is stubborn. And paranoid, but for a good reason. If he had monsters chasing him left and right he would be like this too, except he already went through that, but instead of monsters, it was S-class missing-nins who were 1000 more times scarier and stronger than those little monsters. Honestly, what do these gods teach their children these days? Even Academy students can probably beat them, those who are serious ninjas, and these are children of _gods! G-o-d-s!_

But seriously, how long is this kid going to stare at me? Can't he even give me a thanks for saving him? And he also made my schedule take a serious leap. He was supposed to prank Hermes today! And based on this kid's energy feel, he's his kid too. Sigh, how long is this going to continue?

_Groooowlll~_

Luke blushed. His blasted stomach.

Oh, seems like this kids hungry! Food time! Naruto took out his special food scroll and began looking for ramen. It is special because he can seal just one of each type of food in there, and it makes them limitless! Now he has limitless ramen and countless of other foods on his person.

Ah! Found it. He unsealed two bowls of ramen along with chopsticks which was a huge shock to Luke.

A fox. A _fox_. That actually summons food from nowhere?! Where in the heck did he get that from?!

Naruto extended one tail with one of the ramen bowls on it along with chopsticks to the demigod. Luke looked at him suspiciously before taking the bowl and not eating before Naruto himself taken a bite.

He was having trouble holding the chopsticks since he never used them before which was earning him amused looks and laughter from the weird fox. He gritted his teeth together and glared at the fox, daring him to continue laughing. But to his dismays, it only made the laughing fox _laugh even harder_ than before and was rolling on the ground.

Damn the fox to Tartarus! He tried even harder to use the chopsticks but was clearly unsuccessful since he has never used them before.

Eventually Naruto stopped laughing and taught him how to use it… with his tails as 'pretend' fingers.

****4~~~~~

After eating several bowls of different flavors, Luke was fully content with his belly and knows that the fox has no intention of killing him. He means, why would the fox save him in the first place? Not so he can eat him like many other monsters since it seems like the fox has an unlimited food supply. He is really jealous of that.

Ah, the fox got up and started moving! He is going to decide. Is he going to follow the fox, which equals food and maybe protection, or is he going on the move alone again and risks getting eaten and killed? The first one definitely sounds more appealing so he strived to follow the fox to where ever he is going.

As Luke followed, Naruto looked back and sighed, giving the demigod the 'Why are you following me' look.

"Because it's better off with me going with you then myself." He huffed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. Since this kid's Hermes, why not show him a bit of his plan? So he summoned his scroll and handed it over to Luke.

Luke looked at him curiously before opening it up. The more he read, the bigger his eyes became, and the lower his jaws dropped. After he finished, he felt a bit faint, but also very devious. He wondered if he could join too, since he wanted revenge on his father and this was perfect!

With gleaming eyes, he tore his eyes from the scroll and grinned widely at the fox and ask, "Can I join? I want in on this for revenge against my dad."

Naruto's eyes widened a tiny bit, small enough to be unnoticed, before going into a full out shit eating grin. He roped in the_ son_ of the god he was going to prank! How lucky! Deciding to brighten the boy's mind, he unsealed his god pranks collection photos and showed it to the boy.

Luke looked at the fox questionably again before taking the stacks of photos and looking at them.

OH. MY. GOD. Was the only thing that the Luke's over fried and dumbfounded brain could process. His hands started shaking. He had the proof of the god's humiliation right in his hands! And he excitedly looked through each one, his face becoming redder and redder until he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard and so long that he felt like he was laughing up a gut. When he finally calmed down enough, he asked the fox, "Can I keep the photos?" he ask with a look of hope on his face which was destroyed instantly when the fox shock his head 'no'.

Luke pouted. "Meanie!" but handed back the photos to him either way.

Naruto decided to write a little message in the air. 'When we prank your father then you can take a few photos.'

Luke blurted out the first question that flew into his mind at the announcement. "How did you do that?"

Naruto merely whistled innocently before walking away, Luke following him on his heels, whining to him over and over again saying 'Tell me!'.

****4~~~~~

A house in the air. Fitting for a god like him the two guess.

Luke was amazed. How did the fox find this place? At least he knew why the gods were scared of him now… Just thinking about it is making him laugh, but he held it in. After all, they are trying to prank a god; his father no less, and he doesn't want to be found out before they even did anything!

And with that, Naruto grabbed him and Shunshin themselves into the gods' manor to begin Hermes destruction.

~In the Mansion~

It was big like they thought, with things here and there in a very disorganized fashion. There were all sort of random stuff pile together and they both nodded. That is probably the 'stolen goods' pile of junks. As fellow thieves, well more like a thief and ninja, they understand the need to steal. Some look like mechanics that someone like Hephaestus would have so it was probably stolen from him and many other things. After scanning their surroundings a bit more, they decided to get to work! Naruto decided that he would pull the medium guns out!

Some may ask, why not pull the big guns out instead of the medium guns?

Well, the answer to _that_, is because… he should reserve the big guns for the biggest one right? After all, they, as the boss, should get a special _present_ for being the boss right?

And so, with a bit of evil laughing that was being mirrored by Luke, Naruto took out a special pink box and another special box filled with seals and gave it to Luke, telling him what to do with the stuff inside.

And so, with light _flying_ hearts, the two began… the end of Hermes pride… as a member of the male gender… and as a member of the godly beings… Kukukuku…

* * *

**( _ _ )- The End...**

**Next Chapter: Hermes, Thalia and Annabeth!**

**A/N: How's that? Don't forget to R&R! If you find any mistakes plz say do! Cya!**


	6. Hermes, Thalia, and Annabeth!

**A/N: Yo! What's up? This week is so not my week. **

**Pages: 5 - 2,614**

**( 0 v 0 ) - Happy Reading!**

**V**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

**Hermes, Thalia and Annabeth!**

**'**

Zeus sighs. First Apollo, now Hermes? Who's going to be next? He most certainly hope it isn't him! And he also wish that the Japanese Gods would answer them soon. If they don't until it is too late, he might not even be in the right condition to ask them, not to mention missing all of the Olympians…

How shamed they would be…

_~Flashback~_

_"Where is Hermes?" Zeus asks, finally at wits end. "We have been waiting for him for 30 minutes! Where in Chaos name is my son?!" He thundered._

_"R-right h-here, f-father." Answered a weak and old scratchy voice._

_They all looked toward their feet to the source of the voice and were all stunned white._

_Aphrodite held her face in her hands and screamed out, "NOOOOOOO!" with tears coming from her eyes like fountains. That was the worst possible thing that she can almost imagine happen to her! But no, it happened to Hermes, and she will never let it happen to her! To become this… this… HIDEOUS THING!_

_Hermes, in all his glory, turned into… an old man. With electric fried hair, and blacken skin, along with wearing a pink thong and a pink, frilly female top, he was a horror for anyone. He was clutching on his Caduceus like a cane, and walked toward Zeus slowly. _

_George and Martha have long fainted to heaven when everything happened, so for once, they weren't bickering about rats and the whatnot. _

_As Hermes walked closer, Zeus and the rest of the Olympians backed way farther from him. "Can you guys stop running from me? I just want to ask for help. " Hermes grumbled,, exasperated. _

_"You can ask us right where you are. And a question, why aren't you traumatized like Apollo?" Zeus asks as he pointed a finger at his son. Said Sun god was still in his corner, growing mushrooms and fungi as he mumbled about life and death._

_Hermes heaved a dramatic sigh, a dark cloud raining over his head. "Honestly, it may be because I have been expecting something like this, I have mentally prepared myself for the worse. And this is much worse than I thought. Even I had to spend a few days mumbling in a corner like Apollo till I pull myself together. But still… why this? Why this?!" He all but screamed the last bit out, before succumbing to a coughing fit._

_"Err… are you all right?" Zeus asked his son awkwardly before he was rewarded with a glare that said, 'Do I LOOK alright to you, you old man?!' as Hermes continued his coughing fit. Now, normally anyone who glared at Zeus would get punishment but… Hermes has the right to glare in his… condition right now…_

_Hermes himself usually never glares much, and especially at his father but he is most definitely not in the mood. Life is messed up right now and he can't find his son!_

_"Father, is there any way to turn me back to normal? And I also can't find my son!" Hermes asked as he cried tears of self-pity._

_"We can go get Dionysus from the camp and have him check it out since Apollo is in no condition to." And Athena shivered at that before asking Hermes something they all wanted to know. "Besides, Hermes, why in Hades name are you wearing those things?!" Athena inquired, but she only received a blank look from the god._

_"What are you talking about? Don't I normally wear this all the time?" Hermes replied, confused._

_At the unexpected-yet expected-answer, they all frozen into ice cubes before Zeus broke out his cube and immediately demanded one of them to go get Dionysus to 'fix' his son. On no! His son was going mad!_

_They all went into various panic that somehow reminded Dionysus of headless chickens when he arrived at the site. He gave one look at what was causing the panic and fell into a heap, laughing his guts out. Oh how glad was he that he was given a 50 year punishment right now! If he were still here… this would have happen to him too! _

_As he eased his laughing fit, the other Olympians have calmed down when they noticed his presence. Dionysus reminded himself to thank Iris for telling him what happened to the throne room, even if the culprit did the same to his chair but at least he wasn't a target… he hopes…_

_"Alright. I heard from Iris that Hermes might have some kind of illusion on him and you want me to get rid of it right?" he directed at his father. Zeus nodded in confirmation and Dionysus became examining Hermes._

_As Dionysus examined Hermes, his eyebrows rose up. The more he examine, the higher did his eyebrows go before they disappeared into his hairline. He was impressed. Very impressed. He knew how to get rid of the illusion on his sense of fashion, but he can't help out the old man part. He finished his examination and reported to his father at his discovery._

_"Apparently whoever that did this is good, very good. It is subtle enough to escape a gods notice, and they won't notice anything wrong with themselves since it messes with certain senses. It was applied probably when he went to get changed or something. And the turned old man thing… Sorry, I can't helped with that. You have to find whoever did it or Apollo if he ever comes back to his senses." Dionysus finished, just in time before they were interrupted by a 'Yo!' from a person they didn't think they would be seeing for at least a few more months._

_"Apollo!" Hermes cried out in relief._

_At the sight, Apollo snickered. "What happened old buddy?"_

_"Same thing that happened to you." Was the retort._

_Apollo only tilted his head confused. "What happened to me? I don't remember for some reason." He scratched his head sheepishly._

_The other gods and goddess looked at him in shock, before Athena arrived at a conclusion. "His mind." This got her confused looks before she decided to elaborate. "Sometimes when a mind receives a huge shock, it would try to erase the memory by burrowing it deep in his consciousness so it could never be found. It is a way the mind protects itself, and it seems like that is what Apollo's mind did after what happened to him."_

_Apollo rubbed his chin. "So something really bad happened to me and my mind erased it so I will never remember it. Okay, I'm fine with not knowing. Sometimes it is better not knowing, especially since my mind took all the trouble to bury it." Apollo finished with a casual shrug._

_"Can you revert whatever happened to me?" Hermes asks his old friend hopefully._

_"Yeah, sure. Let's go." And they too teleported away, leaving Athena to gasps. _

_"I can't find my daughter!" she yelled out._

_"Didn't Hermes said something about not finding his son either?" Ares asks Athena, but was interrupted when Hermes came back for a quick message. "I think my son has something to do with the prank in my house since I could detect a faint presence from him. So just saying, I think he is in league with the fox right now, and maybe your daughter too now." He finished and quickly left again._

_The others, at the thought of a child of the wisdom goddess allying with the fox, all let out despaired wails. The fox was already devilish and hellishly smart, so what would happened with an added Athena child and a Hermes demigod?!_

_"Wait. My daughter is gone too!" Zeus wailed out. At the sentence, all the other gods and goddesses began to scramble to check on their sons and daughters, making sure they don't meet the devil fox._

_~Flashback End~_

Now, they were all taking watch on the camp, and their backs too. But the good thing was, was that the Japanese Gods have finally answered and will come in about a week.

Let's hope the rest of them can survive the week shall we?

5~~~~~

Luke was laughing. He was laughing so hard that he could have sworn he was laughing up a lung. Thalia, another demigod that they picked up was also laughing beside him, almost dying from the lack of air, while the last member of the demigod group was looking horrified at the TV that Naruto conjured up from who knows where.

Annabeth, the last demigod they had found and the youngest among them all did not want to die. Pranking _gods,_ was a definite one way ticket to Hades, and _she can't believe that they actually have the guts to do it! _And she can't believe that she followed them as well when she knew-somewhere in the back of her mind-that those two were _insane_ and _inane._

But, a tiny piece of her also wants to laugh, laugh long and hard like the two beside her, but she doesn't want to bring on the wrath of the gods down on her.

When Thalia calmed down enough from her laughing, she decided to ask the culprits, "What did you two exactly _do_?" she asks, emphasizing on do.

Luke, with his chest puffed up in pride, began to explain what they did exactly.

_~Flashback~_

_"What does these 'seals' as you call them do?" Luke asks his mentor as he applied it on mirrors, doors and anything around that is a part of the house. He had decided that the fox was his mentor-without permission-since he (At least he thinks it's a he) is so knowledgeable about breaking into people's homes and trapping plus pranking!_

_The reply he got was a manual thrown at his head which he promptly dodged and began to read. He was in awe. How was he supposed to know that those pieces of paper were so awesome? All it had was some random scribbles on it to him, but this said that the ones he were applying were illusion types and the other one an electric type!_

_Illusion makes him think the wrong way, and the electric to fry him! Continuously until they run out of juice! "What's 'Chakra' by the way" he asks the fox._

_He only received a smack that wrote 'None of your businesses' on his cheek before he angrily wiped it off and continued his gluing. He decided. Electric was more painful right? So he would apply more of those! By matching the drawings that were on the seals against the manual, he successful applied over hundreds of seals._

**_'Fry! Damn it FRY! Fry till you become snake meat! Fry till you can't stand! Fry till you can't move! FRY!' _**_was the evil chant that Luke had thought the whole time he was applying the seals._

_~Flashback End~_

"So that was why he was all charred and everything." Thalia said thoughtfully. "Can I have some of those 'seals'? They sound awesome!" she asked Luke excitedly.

"They are awesome! And you have to ask him for those 'seals'." Luke replied.

"I'll asked him later. So what's up with the pink… things that Hermes was wearing?" Thalia asks as even Annabeth moved closer to hear the explanation.

"Well, that was him." Luke pointed with a sweat-drop. He thought that maybe the fox gone overboard with what he did…

And so he began to explain to the two, what exactly did his mentor do.

5~~~~~

Naruto sighed. Why does he now have two extra baggage? He already got one that decided to follow him, why did he get two more now?

_~Flashback~_

_"Can we have lunch? I'm hungry now." Luke complained._

_Naruto felted his eyes twitched as he continued to ask until he felt the presence of another demigod. This one seems to be a child of Zeus and she seems to be hungry. _

_Naruto stopped walking and sighed, while Luke cheered. He got out his scroll and maximized it to let Luke look and choose what he wanted._

_Luke could feel his eyes widen to impossible sizes as he looked at every food that could ever be found in the whole world in a single scroll. There were French, Indian, Chinese, Japanese and a lot of other foods he can't recognize._

_He would have drool if he wasn't interrupted from his thoughts from some rustling in a nearby bush. He cautiously approached the tree and dodged… a girl? That came hurling at out of the bushes, a dagger in her hands. He took a look at her. _

_She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, reminding him of someone. Deciding to take a risk, he asked, "Are you a demigod?"_

_She looked at him in surprise, but nodded, until her stomach broke the atmosphere like what Luke's stomach did._

_Grooowwl~_

_Thalia blushed, and glared at Luke, daring him to comment._

_Luke only raised his hands in surrender before introducing himself. "The names Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes, nice to meet you and um, do you want something to eat? We have plenty." He said which earned him a glare from Naruto, as he is the one providing the food, even if it is unlimited!_

_Thalia nodded but and introduced herself. "Names Thalia. And I have to ask, what's up with the weird fox?"_

_Said weird fox only gained a vein on his head before writing her a short message. 'This weird fox here is your food ticket!' which only got him a small 'Okay?' from the punk little girl._

_She was quickly introduced to the grand scroll of unlimited food, and ate till she almost burst. With a happy stomach, she quickly joined the little group without permission._

_`Flashback End~_

Naruto sighed. Annabeth joined in a similar fashion except the fact that she was being attacked, and the two, like idiots, randomly charged the monsters and he had to save their butts, _again._

But now that he think about it, why does he still have the son of Hermes following him? Shouldn't it be around time for the kiddo to leave him and go find that camp of theirs? Sigh, maybe he should do them all a favor and just bring the kiddos to the camp and leave before the gods find him.

Nodding his head at the thought, he gathered up the three and put them on his back before running toward the direction of the camp. The sooner he has them off his back, the better.

So next destination. Camp Halfblood.

_~Omake~_

Luke could feel his eyes widen to impossible sizes as he looked at every food that could ever be found in the whole world in a single scroll. There were French, Indian, Chinese, Japanese and a lot of other foods he can't recognize.

He would have drool if he wasn't interrupted from his thoughts from some rustling in a nearby bush. He cautiously approached the tree and tried to dodge a dagger that flew at him. Keyword, _tried. _He was unsuccessful, and instead, the dagger went through his pants and cut off his testicles.

As he felled down in shock in pain, the owner of the dagger came out to apologize, as that was not her intentions while a nearby fox was only laughing his head off as he somehow reconnected the chopped off body part.

Luke decided. From then on, he will never approach a bush unprotected from a certain body part. Once was enough thank you very much. And no man wants to have his balls chopped off in the first place, even if they could be reattached since they have a certain fox with them.

* * *

**( _ _ )- The End...**

**Next Chapter: Camp Chaos 1!**

**A/N: How's that? This chapter wasn't very funny I guess, but I'm not in a really good mood to write a better chapter. I was also supposed to update yesterday, but was in no condition to either. R&R! Cya!**


	7. Camp Chaos 1!

**A/N: I learned that most people don't read ANs! They should! Thanks for all the favs, foll, and reviews! Either way, onward.**

**Pages: 4 - 1,901**

**( 0 v 0 ) - Happy Reading!**

**V**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

**Camp Chaos 1!**

**'**

"Wow, it's so foggy right now." Luke commented from Naruto's back.

"Yeah! What's up with this stupid mist? I can't see a thing at all!" Thalia complained while Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at her.

That's the point. So that no one will see them and if they did, it is only trouble for him. He even personally condensed the water in the area so that it will hid their scents and figures so no one can see him approach the camp and drop the three kiddos off quietly.

"Um… Mr. Fox? Where are you taking us?" Annabeth, the ever so smart demigod of the three asks.

_'To your home.'_ He wrote to them. At that, they all stiffened.

"Home?!" Thalia demanded from her seat as she bristled like a cat, while Luke and Annabeth merely had on a stony expression. They did, after all run away from home for a good reason. All three of them.

_'Yep! Home for your kind! I don't need you three with me all the time as you three are extra baggage, and I'm a busy fox! So I'm dropping you chibis off and going bye-bye.'_ He answered back chirpily.

"We're not chibis!" Luke and Thalia retorted back hotly as the mist in front of them cleared a bit to see a strawberry field with twelve cabins shadowing under the dark sky.

_'Well, welcome to your homes chibis!'_ and Naruto hid in a nearby bush as he dropped them off and disappeared.

__6~~~~~

_'Wow. So many demigods~ so many targets~ so many victims that he could have!' _Naruto thought as he watched from a nearby tree like always. The three baggage of his were found not too long after he dropped them off since they made so much noise at his sudden disappearance, that they were quickly found by the Wine God, nicknamed Grapey by Naruto.

Luke was complaining the whole time about them _not_ being useless baggage, but had fit in with his half-siblings like a glove, and showed them pictures of his adventure. The kids there were awed and looked up to him as the ultimate Hermes child, as he had prank his own father. That is a goal they would all want to achieve! After all, their father is the god, while they are the half gods, so why not?

6~~~~~

~Later on in the night~

Naruto was sneaking around the cabins as everyone went to sleep, and he, being the master ninja he is, would never be found even though the borders of the camp prevents outsiders, he broke in easily without alerting the gods. If he couldn't, then how would he dropped off the three little chips he picked up? Either way, he is looking through his mental list on which cabin he is targeting first.

Ah ha! Target found! Número Uno, on his list. Children of the Love Goddess, Aphrodite. Oh, that would be so good. Those girls would be so fun! First, reasons why they are on the top of his list.

A. They stink. Like seriously, he thought his nose was going to be killed! What's up with all of that perfume? They trying to cover up some corpses or something? And those are _girly _girls, like super girly that are_ very_ easy to freak out, and the whatnot.

B. THEY ARE CHILDREN OF THE LOVE GODDESS! He has a bone to pick with love, and since Aphrodite happens to be the Goddess of Love, he is picking the bone with her or her children since his love life has been darn messed up as a teen and he wants REVENGE! Even if it wasn't this immortal that messed up his love life, and it doesn't really matter now… but payback for all the pain he endured…

And let's not forget C! What's the obvious reason? For CHAOS! FOR FUN! AND… FOR LAUGHS! Or just for something to do. The four F's. HA!

Either way, back to infiltrating the cabin.

He carefully went to the pink cabin and gagged when he was inside. What horrible fumes! It's going to kill his nose if he stayed any longer! But he is a fox on a mission, and the mission was _not_ something he was going to give up.

So, with his mind settled, he began to take out his weapons to work throughout the night at each, and _every _cabin.

6~~~~~

Next morning…

"AHHHHHHH!"

"KYAAHHHH!"

"HEEEELLLLLPPPPP! MY FACE!"

People were running, screaming their heads off, fainting or falling into lovely traps.

And to put it in simple words, the camp was in chaos, and 100% chaotic and sweet for a certain immortal fox as he gazed at his little wonder comedy show of half-crazed demigods. He idly wondered in the back of his mind how long would someone send an SOS message to the other gods. But then again, when they come, he has the perfect thing planned for them.

6~~~~~

Aphrodite's cabin…

The Aphrodite cabin was in a mess. Well, just _a mess_ was an understatement as someone can just walk in there, and never recognize it again for what it was, and never want to go in it again, unless they were secretly a masochist and want to suffer feminine fury right now from half-crazed demigoddesses who certainly aren't in their right minds.

The reason why they were screaming like pigs and bailing their eyes out? Is right in front of them, the visitors from the ocean, Mr. Octopus, Mrs. Octopus, and Mr. /Mrs. Squid! The visitors from the seas, how kind of them to visit. Their welcoming present to the demigods were special order octopus/squid black ink makeup straight on their faces the second they woke up! It is a special preordered product that you can't just get from anywhere! It is especially healthy for the skin, and makes it pearly and smoothly white! – Note sarcasm – anybody who orders the product will definitely get a boy/girlfriend!

Not to mention that the floor was soaking oil for some reason and people were sliding all across the floor and banging into things as they tried to dodge ink sprays unsuccessfully. Cue malicious laugh from fox here.

6~~~~~

_'Why? Why is this happening to us? What did we ever do to get this kind of… horror?'_ Shalien, one of the daughters of Aphrodite wondered as she held onto a railing of her bunk bed that was once a lovely brown, but now, a dark pitch black as they were attacked continuously by the creatures of the sea, or they also called 'monsters'.

_'Everything little girl, everything!'_ Naruto answered as he read her mind. His mind began to conjure up dozens of scenarios that had happened to him in the past.

"Wahhhh! Help Shalien!" one of her sisters called from the wall across from her.

"What's wrong?" she asks back as she continued dodging ink, tears, and human beings flying past her.

"I'm stuck! I think this is glue! So disgusting, my hair!" and she continued wailing on and on about her various problems whilst being stuck to the wall like a piece of forgotten gum.

When Shalien has enough time to stop and look at her surroundings a bit more, she sweat-dropped at the sight. Her various half-siblings who were unlucky, were all pasted to some piece of the wall like a jigsaw puzzle while she also spied someone who was glued onto the _ceiling_ by their buttocks! How they get stuck of there, she'll never know (or have time to find out) as she, in her short time of scanning her cabin, was suddenly struck by a spray of black ink, and she too, became dripping wet as a black human ink target.

_'Why me?'_ she thought till she was shaken out of her thoughts again by another scream. This time, it seems like someone accidently set off another trap consisting of… flour? Yeah, let's just think that…

6~~~~~

Hermes cabin…

'Why in Hades name am I upside down, dangling and _mummified, _outside on a tree? And let's not forget probably naked.' Luke thought bitterly as his bundled body swayed in the morning breeze among the bodies of his other siblings. 'I bet I know who did this. But the question is, why me too?'

His other siblings, who were finally waking to the bright morning sun, finally noticed their situation. How they sleep okay upside down, he would never know as he was going red in the face due to all the rushing blood, making him resemble a tomato or apple in the tree.

Those who awoke to the situation, began wiggling, trying to get out of the situation that would have been hilarious if it wasn't them in the position. The branch began creaking dangerously as they all began to shift, alarming Luke, who most certainly does not want to eat dirt nor have his face print in the ground.

He opened his mouth to yell out a warning till he notice something that drained all the blood from his face. Beehive! No! One of his older brother who was trying to get out of the wrappings, did not seemed to notice that there was a ****ing beehive right on his branch!

Luke very nearly fainted when his brother wacked, wacked the beehive and made it fall to the ground. In a matter of seconds, they were surround. Luke prepared himself for the inevitable pain as his other siblings who were closer to the hive begin to resemble bubble fruits.

Damn you FOX! And from then on, Luke decided that he wants revenge on the one who did this to him.

6~~~~~

Athena's cabin…

Annabeth, who was having a peaceful dream of buildings, books and more books was suddenly woken up by a sharp, piecing scream. She immediately sat up from her bed, dagger in hand and looked toward the cause. Her eyes widen and a scream immediately tore out of her throat that was mirrored by her siblings without delay as they took in the scene.

Spiders.

_Giant_ spiders.

They all screamed and tried to get away, but alas, couldn't as they were all too freaked to even use their brains to formulate plans. The giant spiders were upon them in seconds, and the only thing they could do, was faint, as the spiders veiled and rolled them in their silk webs.

They were eventually fully wrapped in the silky web as giant mummies just hanging from the ceiling, their mouths being the only thing visible.

Naruto had to sweat-drop at their pitifulness of not even being capable of seeing the whole prank, but alas…

6~~~~~

Ares cabin…

They thought it was going to be a normal day… but they totally thought wrong, because when they woke up, they were all wrong people. And by wrong people, we mean switching bodies and all of that along with random pitfalls in their _own_ cabin.

What's up with that?

They were all screaming and fighting each other as they were at the ends of their patience to figure out who was who, and what was going on. Being the children of the God of War, they were certainly not patient, preferring to figure things out through fighting. They were all fight till for some reasons… Monkeys could be seen through their doorway, not to mention… giant _cockroaches_? Is that the gods running? Who knows…

* * *

**( _ _ )- The End...**

**Next Chapter: Camp Chaos 2!**

**A/N: I felt that this sucked for some reason, probably because I can't think straight with a headache. Does my humor suck? Either to find out more, till next chapter!**


End file.
